


love for Uncle Tony

by Dawnlightsilhouette



Category: Marvel Cinematic Universe, Spider-Man (Tom Holland Movies)
Genre: F/M, Female Peter Parker, First Kiss, Gentle Kissing, Kissing, Loss of Virginity, Nipple Licking, Smut, Uncle Tony Stark, Uncle/Niece Incest, Vaginal Sex, Virgin Peter Parker
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2021-01-09
Updated: 2021-01-09
Packaged: 2021-03-13 07:47:35
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,198
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/28650030
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Dawnlightsilhouette/pseuds/Dawnlightsilhouette
Summary: Penny Parker is with her uncle whom she had a crush on for ages. Now it's time to finally seduce him and it works quicker than thought.
Relationships: Peter Parker/Tony Stark
Kudos: 75





	love for Uncle Tony

**Author's Note:**

> Originally requested and posted on tumblr, not beta read

Penny straddled her uncle’s lap, leaned against his chest and enjoyed having him play with her hair. She was currently visiting, staying at Uncle Tony’s place for the weekend, as she did often. The two were alone in Stark Tower and Penny enjoyed having her uncle all to herself. 

His hand stroked through Penny’s brown mane again and again, enjoying the softness of it. He hummed quietly, petting his niece with one hand and scrolling through his phone with the other.

Penny glanced up at him. He seemed distracted. She didn’t like it when he was with her but distracted, as if someone else took away his attention that she wanted to have for herself so eagerly.

Penny sat up so she blocked Tony’s view of his phone. “Uncle Tony? Would you go shopping with me?”, she asked. Tony looked at her and put his phone aside, an action that had Penny mentally cheering. “Sure, deary. What do you want to shop for?”, he asked. “New bras. My old ones are getting too small.”, Penny said.

She took one of Tony’s hands and placed it on one of her boobs. “See? I’m getting squeezed by those bras.”, she added. Tony froze and stared at his hand on his niece’s boob. He gulped and looked up insecurely. Penny tried her best to look completley innocent.

Tony looked back at her chest. He observed it curiously and gently, very gently, gave her boob a squeeze. “Mhm. You’re right.”, he murmured after a while, not letting go of it. He shifted uncomfortably under Penny who sat right above his slowly hardening cock. 

Penny leaned closer. “Uncle, your face is a bit red. Are you okay? You don’t have a fever, do you?”, she asked. She placed her hands on Tony’s cheeks, pulled him closer and pressed her lips against his forehead. Tony couldn’t help a sigh when he felt her soft lips kissing him.

Penny left her lips there longer than would have been necessary. “No, your forehead isn’t hot. It can’t be a fever.”, Penny stated. She wrapped her arms around Tony’s neck and leaned in. “Thank goodness. I was worried for a moment. With your tendency to overwork yourself I wouldn’t be surprised if you got sick without even noticing it.”, she said.

Tony didn’t listen. His gaze was glued to Penny’s lips that were so warm and soft and perfect. He was so captivated that he didn’t even notice that he hadn’t taken his hand off of her boob.

Penny licked her lips and leaned closer. “You’re always busy with work. I want you to have some time for yourself in which you can relax. And my wish is that you spend it with me.”, she said. Tony nodded in thoughts, staring at Penny as if he were hypnotised.

Slowly he leaned closer and closer until his lips were millimeters away from Penny’s. He hesitated for a second so Penny was the one to finally press their lips together in a soft kiss. 

At first it was just a gentle touch of lips on lips. Penny’s eyes dropped closed and she moaned quietly. Encouraged by that sound Tony started to move his mouth against Penny’s. He gently nipped her lower lip and ran his tongue over it.

Penny opened her mouth shyly and let him slide his tongue into it. It was Penny’s first kiss and she was unsure of what to do but Tony did all the work. He dominated her tongue with his own, playing around it and exploring Penny’s mouth. Penny couldn’t help moaning into the kiss.

Tony’s hands found their way under Penny’s nerdy T-shirt and cupped her boobs, gently squeezing them and slipping into the bra to feel the warm skin. Penny could feel herself getting wet and pressed herself more down onto the tent in Tony’s pants.

Tony broke the kiss to help Penny out of her shirt and bra. He took a moment to admire her naked torso, his eyes wide and full of love. Then he kissed her neck and gently bit it. Penny moaned especially loud at that which made him bite her more. Meanwhile he unbutoned his own shirt and tossed it to the ground.

Penny’s hands roamed his bare chest. She felt the muscles under his skin. Her hands quickly came to a halt on his shoulders to hold onto him when Tony leaned in to her chest.

Tony nosed along Penny’s collar bone, leaving wet kisses there. He kissed down her chest and to her boobs which he nuzzled. While Penny moaned and sighed he took one of her nipples in between his lips. 

“Oh, Tony”, Penny called as he suckled on it, making her get even wetter. He swirled his tongue around her nipple and sucked as if he could get milk out of it. After a while he switched to the other boob and did the same, making Penny squirm with pleasure. “It feels so good. Please, more.”, she begged.

Tony let go of her nipple with a wet smack. He licked his lips and looked up at Penny who was blushing and panting. “You’re so beautiful.”, he said and kissed her. “I love you. So much.”, he added, interrupting himself by kissing her more. Penny pretty much melted in his arms. “I love you too. I want to be with you. Please, Uncle Tony, pleeaase.”, Penny said.

Tony lifted Penny into his arms and stood up. She wrapped her legs around his waist and her arms around his neck and he carried her to his bedroom where he sat her down on the bed and started searching his nightstand until he found condoms.

While Penny took her pants and panties off and lay down, Tony unwrapped on condom, unzipped his pants and put it on. Then he kneeled down on the bed between Penny’s spread legs. He held her by the tighs and gazed at her with a hint of doubt. “You...tell me if you don’t like anything I do.”, he said. Penny nodded. “I will if there is something.”, she replied and stretched her arms out to him.

Tony let himself sink into her embrace. He kissed her and slid into her wetness. Penny gasped into the kiss when she felt him take her virginity. Her toes curled into the bedsheets and she leaned back her head, presenting her throat to Tony. Tony couldn’t resist biting it gently.

Tony pulled back halfway, then he thrusted into Penny. She made a pleased sound that got repeated louder when he thrusted again. She clung to him while Tony started thrusting harder and faster. It didn’t take long for both to come. Penny screamed Tony’s name when she had her orgasm and Tony silenced her with a kiss as he pumped the condom full of his seed.

Afterwards Tony pulled out, took the condom off and put it away. Then he dropped down next to Penny and pulled her into his arms. He was spooning her and pulled the blanket over them. “I love yu, sweetheart.”, he whispered into her ear. “I love you too, Uncle Tony.”, Penny replied breathlessly. Then they fell asleep.


End file.
